The Raven, The Redskin, The Park
by Rushstar32
Summary: (do not own NFLRZ or The Park Game (Spoliers) Scavenger and Chief are sent by the police to find out the mysterious disappearance of a Child.
1. Chapter 1

The Raven, The Redskin, The Park

_1983 Police department..._

**Radio: Atlantic Island Park, former theme park or a parents nightmare. Since It's opening the par has been mostly known for deaths and tragedies than fun and games. Even after it's closing, the park still has tragedies happening. With the latest disappearance of Callum Mallared and his mother's, Lorraine, recent mental breakdown, the police force has been hard at work to find the missing boy. Unfortunately, the force has hit a dead end into the mystery of the park. More details on the investigation at-**

_Radio tuned of by the Police Chief_

Police Chief: I called you two here due to your experience and your skills for a task like this. As you know, multiple children have vanish inside the abandon Atlantic Island Park, recently a boy by the name of Callum. His mother said she had lost him, however due to the nature of this park, I suspect something much more sinister. Worst she has broken in multiple times to search for him, always ending leaving on of the rides in the end. Our force has been investigating and we have reached a dead end. Whoever is doing this wants nothing to do with us...*_Turns to them_* That's where you come in.

_Sitting across from him are Scavenger and Chief, looks of seriousness and calmness on their faces._

Police Chief: We believe you two are qualified for the task of finding clues and evidence of these disappearance and Ms. Lorraine behavior. As of now, she must be heading there right now. So it would be best to try and beat her to the park to investigate.

Scavenger: We will do what we can sir to find out what's going on there and find out what happened to Callum.

Police Chief: You two are lifesavers, you can barrow one of our cars to get there...but be careful, there is not telling what goes on there at night.

Chief: Of course...we're head there right now.

_The two Rusherz got off the Chairs, Scavenger grabbing his bag, and headed towards the door to find a vehicle and drive to the location._

Police Chief: *_Worried_* DON'T DRIVE MY CAR, IT'S A NICE- *_Second guess_* well...ummm

Chief: Didn't that car engine died last week.

Scavenger: Of course we might be doing you a favor by driving that.

Police Chief: Good point. Be careful.

_They nodded and walked out._

* * *

_Atlantic Island Park, Sunset..._

_A old car parked in the lot, as Scavenger and Chief got out, noticing the other car and then turning to the Park entrance and started walking._

Scavenger: *_Looking around_* Very dirty park.

Chief: Well, it has been abandon for a year

Scavenger: Why'd ya think the cops needed Rusherz for this.

Chief: Maybe they thought we could find something they couldn't.

Scavenger: Probably *_Looks at the plaque_* 1977, wasn't even here that long...*_Looks back at Chief_* Ya remember when they closed this place down.

Chief: Yeah, this place had a lot of accidents, deaths, and the vibe here is just..*_Shiver, tugs at scarf_* haunting. It feels like someone is watching us.

Scavenger: Still, we got a job to do, nothing that a raven and a champ can't handle.

_Chief blushed, pushed down his hand band a bit and looked a a watch he was wearing. Instead of a ring, the team gave him a very special watch for his dedication to the team._

Chief: Your right, let's head in.

_The two passed the gate and walked towards the escalator leading into the park. Getting on, Chief mused._

Chief: There's always something about amusement parks that makes me smile. The sites, the sounds, the smell, and the feeling in the air. The line between reality and fantasy...

Scavenger: Yeah, something that this place-*_Earthquake starts_*LLLLAAAAACCCCKKKSS!

_Scavenger hugged Chief in a protected manor, both eyes closed._

* * *

_The two opened there eyes, noticing they are at the top and dark out._

Chief: What just happened?

Scavenger: The sun went down and it became nighttime... but as for the earthquake-

Boy voice: *_Laughing_* You can't catch me!

_Both froze._

Scavenger: I-IS THERE A KID HERE?

Chief: Why would a kid be here-

Women voice: Callium! Stay where you are!

Chief and Scavenger: *_Double Take_* CALLLUM!?

_Scavenger and Chief started running, getting closer and closer to the child's sound. They were making great process until Chief tripped and fell to the ground._

Scavenger: *_helps Chief up_* You okay?

Chief: Y-Yeah, at least I didn't hit that ferret statue.

Scavenger: *_Looks at the Saute_* That's a chipmunk...'CHAD THE CHIPMUNK'*_reads it_* who was apparently disliked.

Chief: *_Also reads_* Yeesh...dark.

Unknown voice: *_Monstrous noises_*

_Both of them went pale._

Chief and Scavenger: Nope!

_They walked away from the statue towards a boat ride when Chief noticed something on one of the swan boats heading out._

Chief: H-HEY! CALLUM IS THAT YOU?!

_They run over._

Scavenger: *_Stern_* GET OFF THAT SWAN BOAT YOU- _GROANS_\- OHHH, I swear when we catch you, its gonna be five hours of sitting on a chair!

_Scavenger runs down the stairs fallowing by Chief._

Women's voice: *_echos_* CALLUM WHERE DID YOU GO?

_This quicken their pace as they jumped onto a swan boat and the ride started._

Chief: Sheesh, this is nuts.

Scavenger: I know, why would a kid go on a love boat?

Chief: Nono, _**why **_is he here in the first place, _**how **_did he get in and _**why **_didn't he leave.

_The two sat in silence till they reached the cave entrance, a chilled wind blowed as a light with a shadow scene on came to life._

Narrator: **Near a great forest there lived a poor wood cutter, his wife and his two children**

**a boy named Hansel and a girl named Gretel**

**they were very poor and had very little to bite or sup.**

Scavenger: *_Confused_* Hansel and Gretel?

Chief: *_Confused_* Why is this story playing...-_sighs_\- oh well, at least the music is nice.

Narrator: **`what will become of us?` the wood cutter asked his wife one night**

**`I tell you what husband. we will take the children into the thickest part of the forest tomorrow and abandon them there`**

**`no my wife, I cannot do that` said the man**

**`then we will all starve, you fool.`**

Chief: I've always hated the mothers in these types of stories, their just so cruel.

Scavenger: Amen to that.

Narrator: **Hansel and Gretel overheard their parents talking and gretel began to weep**

**`do not fret Gretel` Hansel said.**

**he crept out of the hut and gathered white stones from the ground to fill his pockets**

Scavenger: Smart boy. Smart boy.

Narrator: **the next morning, the wood cutter leads the children in to the forest**

**before they leave their mother gives them a slice of bread**

**and warns them that they will get no more food that day**

**clever Hansel leaves a trail of white stones behind them**

**as they pass in to the woods**

**when their father leaves them, the children wait a while**

**then follow the trail back to their parents house**

Chief: Have you every wonder if either of the kids are older sibling to the other or twins?

Scavenger: Yes, multiple times to be honest.

Narrator: **after receiving a through scolding from their parents for getting lost in the woods**

**the children are sent to bed without any supper**

**Hansel tried to sneak out and collect more white stones but found that the door was locked.**

**`tomorrow I will take them into the woods myself` the wife told the wood cutter**

Scavenger: *_Bit angry_* It was your fault in the first place! Your wife planed it!

Chief: Is she a step-mother...or a abusive parent?

Scavenger: *_Bit angry_* Heck if I know.

Narrator: **in the morning their mother gave them a slice of bread and led them deep into the forest once again**

**Hansel broke his bread into pieces and left the trail of bread crumbs to lead them safety home**

**but hungry eyed birds snatched up the bread crumbs and the trail was destroyed**

Scavenger and Chief: *_Fuming in anger_*

Narrator: **abandoned by their parents and unable to find the trail home**

**the children wondered in the forest for three days**

Scavenger: THREE DAYS! *_Echoes and startles Chief_*

Chief: Please don't do tha*_eyes widden;_ _stares and points_*aaaaaaaaaaaaat.

_Scavenger also turns to see the very same Chipmunk mascot, decay and eyes glowing red staring at them, then both stared at each other, then turned back to the ride._

Narrator: **the children stumbled into a clearing with an exceedingly strange house**

**its walls were made of gingerbread and its windows were panes of clear sugar**

**Hansel desperately hungry, ran forward and began to nibble on the walls**

Chief: Hey! Ask before you go and eat someones house.

Narrator: **`nibble nibble little mouse who is nibbling at my house?`**

**an old woman emerged from the house sniffing the air and peering around with cloudy eyes**

**`oh you dear children who brought you here? just come in and stay with me. no harm will come to you.`**

**but Hansel and Gretel stayed back. for the old woman reminded them of their cruel mother.**

**`come children don`t be afraid. I have something for you.`**

**the old woman offered them two enormous lollipops, the children took them and began to eat**

**`you see? nothing to fear here. come inside.`**

**the old woman urged and the children still licking their sweets followed**

Scavenger: Have these children never heard of stranger danger?

Narrator: **once inside the house the old woman changed**

**she stuffed Hansel in to a cage and put Gretel to work. sweeping and clearing her hut**

**`your brother will make a good mouthful` the old witch told gretel**

**`once he is fattened up I shall feast upon him`**

Chief: Cannibalism, ya know, **FOR KIDS**!

Narrator**: time passed and poor Hansel refused to eat fearing the day that the witch would eat him**

**the witch for her part grew impatient**

**`today I will cook and eat your brother. Gretel climb inside and light the oven`**

**but Gretel pretended not to understand**

**`I do not know how. where is the opening?`**

**`fool` the old witch said `the opening is here.` and she moved to show Gretel**

**seizing her courage, brave Gretel gave the witch a shove**

**and the old crone tumbled forward into the oven**

**Gretel slid a large iron bolt over the door to the oven**

**Gretel freed her brother Hansel and together they lit a fire beneath the oven**

**and though she screamed and begged**

**the children sat by the oven until her screams had stilled and the witch was cooked**

Scavenger: Yeah yeah and they escape the house and find their way home.

Chief: Yep. That's what all the ending are in this sto-

_Their faces went pale, as they saw the last picture..._

Narrator: **and then… because even children can`t survive on sweets**

**they divided up the body of the old witch and ate her...**

**...***_monstrous voice, from behind_*** Some say those two witches haught this park to this day, and what luck for them, a Raven and a Redskin have fallen to their trap.**

_A shadowy figure appeared behind them, reaching out to grab them._

Chief: *_Frighten_* S-Sc-Scavenger...

Scavenger: -_Gulps_-

_A glowing spirit passed though them quickly and a scream of pain was heard from the narrator...then silence..._

**End of Act 1**


	2. Chapter 2

_Act 2..._

_Scavenger and Chief open their eyes, to see they were back at the start of the swan boat. Looking around, they immediately jumped off and quickly got away from the ride, till they stopped at an old van._

Scavenger: *_Frighten and confused_* W-What, was that?

Chief: *_Frighten and calm_* I don't know and i don't want to find out...-sighs-good thing that ball of light scared it.

_Scavenger Leaned up on the van, and the door fell off causing the alarms to blare out. The two covered their ears and Scavenger went inside and turn off the alarm._

Callum's Voice: Over here!

_When he was heading out, he noticed a teddy bear with the knife in its head and a piece of paper, picking it up._

Chief: What is it?

Scavenger: *_Reads it, then says the finale part aloud_* 'This will not be all for nothing'?

Chief: Maybe it's a clue on the disappearance?

Scavenger: Has to be, look at the van *Chief looks at the van* 'Maintenance'.

_Scavenger puts the paper in his bag and the two proceed to walk._

Women's Voice: Mommy is coming Callum.

_Hearing that just made the Rusherz disturbed._

Chief: *_Disturbed;sarcastic_* That isn't creepy at all.

Scavenger: -_sighs_\- Let's...continue.

* * *

_After walking around for a bit, the two stops at a ride._

Chief: Hey, look at this!

_Chief run up to the octopus ride. Scavenger stared at it._

Scavenger: Can we go on?

Chief: *_Excited_* WE CAN!

Scavenger: *_Looks up_* Well, *_Smiles a bit_* I suppose it won't hurt to ride it.

_Scavenger turned to see Chief at the controls as he stopped the ride. Scavenger and Chief hoped on and the ride started ._

Scavenger: This is kinda fun. Right Chi-

_Scavenger turned to Chief who was trying to enjoy it, but he had his hand to his head. He was having a headache for some reason._

Scavenger: *_Concern_* Chief you okay?

_Chief looked up to answer, but screamed in terror and Scavenger turned to see a monstrous ringmaster boogeyman creature towering over them as the ride went round in circles, going faster and Faster.. He disappeared as the ride ended, leaving both of them in fear. Scavenger saw him at the controls and then vanished. As soon as the ride stopped completely, he grabbed Chief and ran away from that ride._

* * *

_Chief and Scavenger finally stopped running when they were far away from the ride._

Scavenger: *_Scared_* WH-What was that?!

Chief: *_Scared_* W-W-Was that the owner...time was not good for him. T-That feeling.

Scavenger: *_Sighs and Calms down_* W-Where are we?

Chief: *_Looking around_* Looks like we're at the bumper cars.

_Flashes of light came from the center, as the Rusherz turned to see a women strapped to a table. Their eyes widening in horror._

Women: NO! STOP DOCTOR! PLEASE!

_They stared at it till the lights vanished, as did the scene._

Chief: *_Disturbed_* I'm gonna go out on a limb and we're seeing thing.

_Scavenger gave a thought...then spoke._

Scavenger: *_Concern_* Was that head ache telling you something?

_Chief looked at the Raven. It was no surprise that both him and Arrow-Head had a close connection to the supernatural forces of the planet earth, even when they first arrived (Earth is a indeed very mysterious place), so Scavenger asking this was to be expected._

Chief: *_Calms down_* Y-Yeah, this place isn't normal and what we saw was proof of that.

Scavenger: And that voice...*_Idea_* it matches the women's voice we've been hearing around the park!

Chief: Your right, something must be in there!

_They ran over and looked though the bumper cars, till Chief found something._

Chief: *_Beckons to Scavenger_* Scavs! Look at this!

_Scavenger runs over._

Chief: It's an accident report from 1976, one year before this place opened. *car sounds in background; coming closer* A guy by the name of Francis was killed while transporting bumper cars when one of the straps broke and the cars fell on him. Death: Crushed-

_Scavenger quickly push himself and Chief out of the way when a bumper car came flying towards them. They both got up from the ground._

Chief: *_sighs in relief_* Thanks Scavs.

Scavenger: No problem.

* * *

_The duo walked to the ferries wheel as Scavenger placed the new information in his bag. The Ferris wheel was at a complete stop._

Scavenger: *_Exhausted_* O-Okay, I need to sit down. *s_its on the basket of the Ferris wheel_* -_Sighs_\- This is nuts. The voices, that mascot, the creepy man, the women, the visions, Callum...it's like either someone is messing with our heads or someone wants us to die.

Chief: *_walks over and sits by him as the ride started; comforting_* I know, we'll make it though I know it *_Ride stops, then continues_*.

Women's Voice: 'People come into your life for a reason', Dad use to say that before mom ran off, after that he mostly just drank. *_Scavenger does the quiet symbol and the two listen_* Things were different for Don and I. When we met, I was sweeping the floor at Susie's Diner, he came in with some workers, but he didn't try to flirt or "joke with me like the others", he just ordered a coffee and sat there, watching me. *_Both look at each other_* When my shift was over, he offered to walk me home. I don't know how to describe that walk, we talked and laughed and eventually kissed. It felt like love. It felt like a fariytale. I can't tell you if Callum was made that night or one of the ones that fallowed, I think it has to be that night, that one perfect night *_Both were blushes red_*. Don and I moved in together but then, well, he died. *S_cavenger and Chief shared a hushed gasped_* According to the supervisor, his safety harness failed when he was working on top of the Ferris wheel...Don was there on moment, and then gone. Sometimes people leave your life for no reason. I was three months pregnant with Callum...fairytale over.

_The two Rusherz looked at each other in worry as they waited to get off the ride._

_Scavenger and Chief walked away from the ferries wheel, nearly getting crushed by one of the baskets and finding a roller coaster ticket in it. They now found themselves staring at the entrance to it...they would had avoided it all together but the pathway away from it was blocked._

Chief: Sooo, we going on.

Scavenger: Its not like it's a choice...the path is blocked...

_They walked over and sat in the fount of the car as the ride started. The same shadowy figue appered behind them, his long finger holding them in._

Monstrous voice: Well well, you two are doing fine keeping your sanity in check.

Scavenger: : *_Serious_* Shut up. What do you want with us?

Monstrous voice: We need to talk about Callum and the Children.

Chief: W-What...*_Serious_* What did you do to them?

Monstrous voice: I, that's insulting. He and his mother...Those children, are everything this park doesn't want. The anthesis of what we stand for.

Scavenger: *_Scoffs_* You mean a death trap, cause that what this place is.

Monstrous voice: I pity the children, they even left a trail bread crumbs for their parents but the park is hungry and swallowed them.

Chief: *_Serious_* .they?!

Monstrous voice: Us witches have them now, and also you, both of you...no happy ending for you I'm afraid.

Scavenger: *_Anger_* SHUT UP AND LEAVE US ALONE BEFORE I STICK MY FOOT UP YOUR SORRY EXCUSE FOR A BEHINE!

_The same light from before flys towards and through them, Monstrous screams from behind, the ride flashed between their eyes as word appeared before them._

_**BEWARE THE RINGMASTER**_

_**STEVE GARDENER IS STILL HERE**_

_**THE WITCH OF DEPRESSION**_

_**SAVE THEM ALL**_

_**ESCAPE, ESCAPE, ESCAPE.**_

Voice: *_Distorted_* ESCAPE!

_Scavenger and Chief blinked their eyes open, finding themselves on the ground and saw they were outside of the ride, unharmed and the path cleared. This was the second time the light came and saved them, but who was it...the only thing on their mind though was that one word as they looked at each other._

Scavenger and Chief: *_Confused;concern_* Escape?

_End of act 2_


	3. Chapter 3

_Act 3..._

_The two Rusherz walked slowly, away from the roller coaster._

Scavenger: *_Confused_* Escape...from what?

Chief: The witches perhaps, I don't know. And who's Steve Gardener?

Scavenger: I know of him, saw an article on him few years back. He was the person who wore the Chad the Chipmunk mascot suit. In 1979 Steve was carving an ice sculpture until some teens went up to him and starting making fun of him and the suit. He then went berserk and stabbed the teens. During this, a eyeball from one of the teens landed on the ice sculpture and he murder one of them in his rampage. He was later arrested, but escaped...

Chief: *_Realization_* THAT'S HIM! That Chipmunk we saw on the boat ride!

Scavenger: Your right! But, why is he here? And in that suit none the less? *_Thinks_* He's crazy...why am i asking that, he's crazy.

_The two stopped in front of a sign that said 'SIDE SHOW ALLEY'_

Chief: Well, we're in the game sections *_Sees a ball throwing game and reads the sign_* Not very kid rated titles in my opinion.

_Hears the gate closed. The two turn around, then back._

Scavenger: *_Sarcasm_* Lovely.

_The two decided to look around to lighten up the situation, during this Chief found a article._

Chief: Hey Scavs! Remember this?

_Scavenger walked over as Chief read the title aloud._

Chief: 'Cotton Candy Corpse Leaves Sour Taste in Park goer's Month', No one really knew what happened or why to the poor child, but all we do know is it was bloody.

Scavenger: Yeah, being dismembered and served in a sweet treat...what a way to go *_Puts article in bag_* I would never wish that kind of fate on anyone.

Women's voice: CALLUM WHERE ARE YOU!?

Callum's Voice: What are you scared of?

_The two looked around, but no one was there._

Scavenger: Either we're being haunted or someone messing with us.

Chief: Let's not think about it...please.

_ They continued looking around till Chief went near the Cotton Candy stand and found a gruesome site._

Chief: *_horrified scream_* WHAT THE HEY?!

Scavenger: *_Runs over_* WHAT! WHAT HAPPEN?

_Chief pointed to the body of a dead man. Scavenger walked over to examine to see he was recently killed... Chief back away slowly, till he bumped into something...or someone._

'Chad': Found you...

_Chief turn and screamed as 'Chad' quickly grabbed him and pinned him to the ground, an ice pick in hand. Scavenger ran out to see this demonic being holding his friend down as he fought to free himself._

Chief: *_Terror; trying to fight back_* SCAVENGER!

_Scavenger wasted no time, grabbed the axes on the door where the corpse was, and charged at the Monster. With a swing, he manage to get the axe stuck onto 'Chad's' back, screams of pain coming from him. He let go of Chief and ran off._

Scavenger: *_Kneels next to Chief_* Chief! Chief are you alright.

_Chief eyes looked dazed as he clutched his head, his headache returning again. Suddenly, the alley turned into a crimson red and everything looked like it was floating, voices surrounding them. Scavenger then noticed a pill bottle next to them and picks it up._

Women's Voice: *_Disoriented_* Forgive me Callum.

Chief: *_Breathing heavy_*

Callum's Voice: Stay away! Don't touch me!

Scavenger: Ookay, we've gone from scary to trippy. *_Try's to comfort Chief_* Chief...Chief what's wrong?

Chief: *_Pained_* T-The voices...P-Pain, a-all I hear is p-pain...T-their suffering...He's suffering.

Scavenger: Who?

Chief:*_Looks up; terror_* Callum.

Women's Voice: *_Disoriented_* Don't leave me here Callum.

_Then, everything went back to normal. All the objects fell and Chief slumped a bit, tears falling from his eyes and panting. Scavenger consoled his friend._

Scavenger: *_Worried_* C-Chief?

Chief: *_Looks at him_* That women is Lorraine.

* * *

_The two walked away from the Alley all the way back to the entrance. Scavenger looked at Chief as he let his thoughts out._

Chief: Parks are supposed to be fun and joy for families of all ages. Despite the car crashes, they have little cars padded to be hit and not harm the person in it. Hearing the children scream and laughing with joy. In amusement park and carnie games, you win prizes, some of them with greed on their mind...while others are just content with the smiles on the faces of their players. And what secrets lie within the waters of love and story boat. The love of a past youth, the tales weaved by the teller. But no of those are here, cause looming over the park is the a witch. Hateful wandering eyes and a grin which shows sin..*_Turns to Scavenger_* I think the answers we're looking for are inside.

Scavenger: Good thing I brought this then *_Takes out two flashlights; hands one to Chief_* Lets find the truth.

_Chief nods as they both head into the witch building._

* * *

Scavenger: I don't know what's worst, the outside or the inside.

_The place was a mess, splatters of dried blood coated the floor. Scavenger then notices a piece of paper, grabs it and reads it out load._

Scavenger: ' Atlantic Island Park has closed its gates. A jeering throng of townsfolk gathered as we hung the heavy padlock on the gates. *_Raises an eye_* Small minded fool, scared of what they don't understand. My machines like silent and dejected but I am not beaten. I have sent my wife and son back to Boston and I have retreated here to the house of horrors. I must think.'...Isn't this the owner's hand writing, Nathaniel Winters I believe.

Chief: Yeah he went missing after they closed the park...why is he here? Why is anyone here at this forsaken place?

_Scavenger placed the note into the bag and the two started to walk around the Haunted house. Few jump scares here and there, but no threat...all but those voices._

Lorraine's voice: *_Crazed_* What have you done with him?! Give him to me! What have you done with him?!

_They continued till they reached a corridor, stopping when they saw the monstrous being that have been hunting them all night._

'Boogeyman': Mother Duck said "Quack Quack Quack Quack... But only one little ducks came back...one little duckling went out one day *_vanishes_*

_Both of them looked frighten, but proceed forward and open the door, which led to a corridor of doors to which they open the last one to find a home like place. _

Scavenger: *_Creeped out_* Hello Hebbi gebbies.

Chief: *_finds a book_* 'A Circus burns down on opening night; killing dozens-' NOPE! *_throws it away_, _find a drawing by Callum; Picks it up and forms a small smile_* That's cute.

_Scavenger also found a discount notice for Lorraine, putting it with the rest of the information they gathered. They walked through the house like rooms till they went through some doors...back to the rooms again? Well, this time they found a hospital forum._

Scavenger: 'Lorraine Kimberly Mallared. Diagnosis: Depression. Lorraine seems to be suffering from Depression that began early in her pregnancy. Our discussion have made it obvious that these episodes stem from the grief of losing her partner, Don, who died about six months ago. There are also several unresolved issues with her father. After being kept under careful observations, we provided standard treatment for her disorder including *_Eyes widen_* ELECTRO CONVULSION THERAPY.'!

Chief: That's not gonna help!

Scavenger: They should have evaluated the intensity of the situation before going through with that...-_sighs sadly_\- Too late now. *_Places it in bag_*

_They continue to loop though the rooms, each disturbing than the last. Hanging baby doll, creepy music, blood, pill bottles, burnt paper, the works. This continue till finally, they reached the final room...where three realistic mannequins were hanging...too realistic, as the faces had looks of horror on them. Despite them not being real, Chief face went pale as he turned and ran back into the other room, emptying his stomach. Scavenger looked pale as well, but kept a calm persona in order to keep Chief from fainting and snatching a list that said 'forget don, dad, cal- not him', before retrieving Chief and consoling him. They open the last door which led to a library, ending the loop._

Chief: An entire Library in a Haunted house?

Scavenger: I have a bad feeling about this. Stay close.

Chief: *_Nods_*

_They walk through the library till they found themselves in front of a secret passage way._

Scavenger: Who open this?

Lorraine: *_Screams_*

_They ran through the door, down the stairs and turn into a doorway to find-_

Chief: *_Screams of disbelief and despair_*

Scavenger: *Shock* W-What the-

_They stood Lorraine, ice pick in hand, and Lorraine turned to them in shock, but no other emotion shone in her eyes. On the table in front of her was-_

Chief: *_Horrified_* C-Cal-Callum...H-He's-You-

Scavenger: *_Grabs Chief's Hand; Quickly; Panicked_* We need to go! We have to go and-

_Both were knocked out._

* * *

'Boogeyman': There we go...

_Chief eye's snapped open as he saw he was bonded, he noticed Scavenger was too, but he was on the table bonded where 'Chad' and Lorraine stood._

Chief: *_Fear_* WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!

'Boogeyman'/Nathaniel Winters: Let me introduce myself, I'm Nathaniel Winters, founder of Atlantic Island Park and immortal.

Scavenger: *_Anger_* You are not immortal.

Nathaniel Winters: Yes I am, see this body? It was made by the youths that came here.

Chief: What are you talking about?

Nathaniel Winters: I had found a way to unlock the power hidden beneath the grounds by harvesting the positive emotions of guests, and believe that the energy I have unlocked would be enough to grant me immortality. That energy, the skin of the youth.

Scavenger: *_Shock, horror, anger_* YOU KILLED POOR CHILDREN TO OBTAIN ETERNAL LIFE? THAT'S BULL-DONKEY AND YOU KNOW IT!

'Chad'/Steve Gardener: Hey, those brats deserved it. When I found out the true intentions of the park, I jump right in to exact my revenge!

Nathaniel Winters: Lorraine here is just a broken mind, but very useful. *_Lorraine eyes were blank_* However, Don, the other workers and employees experienced feelings of anxiety as a result of our process, and upon finding the truth, a number of fatal _accident _occurred.

Chief: *_Shock, horror, anger_* You killed them?!

Scavenger: *_Anger_* You fiend! You killed innocent children and workers. You destroy this poor women's mind and made her kill her own flesh and blood! Do you realize what you done!?

Nathaniel Winters: Yes...and I love it. And now with you, not only will I become immortal *_Looks at Scavenger; wicked grin_* I will also be powerful...with you on me, I'll be unstoppable! NOTHING WILL STOP ME *_Crazed laughing_*!

_Nathaniel Winters walks over, Ice pick in his deformed hand. Chief struggle against the bind. It was then the light spirit appeared before him, unnoticed by the other. It went through him and the binds broke, just in time as Winters raised the pick to strike down Scavenger._

Chief: *_Runs over; with nothing else to do, he jumps in front of Scavenger_* DEFENSE ENGAGE!

_Chief's watch glowed and a blast shield knocked the foes back. Chief, though shock by what the watch did, freed Scavenger and the two ran out of the room, the foes right on their heels and dragging Lorraine. They continued to run through the building, fear on their faces. They ran out of the building fallowed by the other as a storm began to brew. They ran down the escalator and through the exit, but-_

Chief: *_Ice Pick skims his leg; in pain, grabs the wound and fall_* Argh!

Scavenger: CHIEF!

_Scavenger went to help his friend, but the three foes reached them. Scavenger went in front of Chief to protect him._

Nathaniel Winters: End of the line...Rusherz.

_He was about to strike when the scene was lightened up, sirens blaring and guns pointed._

Police Chief: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! STAND WHERE YOU ARE AND REMAIN SILENT OR WE'LL SHOOT!

_Both men had their hands up, but Lorraine just stood there._

Chief: *_Sighs in relief_* Thank goodness...

_ Scavenger helped Chief away from the villains as the two men were cuffed and Lorraine was led to a ambulance. It was then the park was struck by lightning, causing the park to become a blaze._

Scavenger: Just like the story, defeated by their own greed...by the flames of their sin.

_Chief looked up, as did Scavenger...a small smile of relief appearing on their faces. It was over._

* * *

_Police station, 3 days later..._

Police Chief: *_Looking over the information, then looks up at the two Rusherz; Smiles_* Boys, I wish to thank you again. Without you, we would not have found out the truth behind the park and the souls of the victims' would have nevered found peace.

Scavenger: Yeah...Though it was a terrifying experience. Truth, *_Turns to Chief_* If it weren't for you jumping in and using that watch I think I would be dead.

Chief: *_Leg bandage up_* Yeah, the scientist in Canton are looking at it right now, they say it could help us in the future.

Police Chief: Yes, you boys have my thanks.

_The two walked out of the building_

Chief: There's still one thing I don't get...who was that spirit?

Scavenger: I don't know, but I have a feeling this isn't the first or last time we had help from them.

Chief: I think your right. Let's head home.

Scavenger: Yeah, the others are probably worried about us since the news came out.

_The two smiled as they continue to walk away. High above them in a tree, the light spirit watch, then took form. It was a Rusher who looked like a fusion between Blow-Torch, Lasso, Thor, Chief, Pick-Ax, Soar, and Beast. He smiled as he disappear, for now until the Rush zone need them again._

**The End**

* * *

**Hi there! Thank you for reading! Bit of a backstory to this. The setting and the characters not from NFLRZ are from a physiological horror game called 'The Park'. When I saw a game play of it, I thought 'What would happen if the Rusherz got involved in this case?' The two Rusherz I choose for this was Scavenger and Chief. Scavenger due to his knowledge of the dark and Chief for his ability to feel, understand, and hear spirits. Chief's watch, I figure that his watch would play an important part of the story and the NFLRZ series as the catalyst for the NFLR's creation. As for the mysterious Rusher at the end well...you'll see ;). I think it would be best to check out 'The Last Of The Border Collie' Deviantart page 'DACOLLIEOF2017' (Look up Orarasis). I want to thank her for the idea of the Rusher at the end! I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you on the flip side!**


End file.
